


You got my Heart racing

by nicki786



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Top Liam, gentle dom liam, submissive zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicki786/pseuds/nicki786
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where it's all about Zayn tonight but Zayn wouldn't let Liam sleep with a hard on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You got my Heart racing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first short attempt at writing. Thanks to Dee and Claire for the encouragement and support. <3

 

 

 

 

The music playing through the speakers is long forgotten. Zayn has his back pressed against Liam's toned physique feeling protected as he is embraced by Liam. His arm's wrapped around him, feeling soft kisses pressed to the side of his face and neck.

 

Zayn has his eye's closed, masking in the warmth of his boyfriends  scent surrounding him. Liam removes his arm that was wrapped around his  petite waist to run the soft pad of his finger tips on his buzz cut feeling the prickly hair. He continues running his fingers around his head as he peppers kisses on the side of Zayn's neck, sucking bruises into the tanned skin marking what is his.

Soft praises are breathed  into his ear '' you are being so good baby boy, so patient"

 Zayn's breaths hitches as he feels Liam's hand running excoriatingly slow down his thigh, he whimpers as his cock twitches in interest, pre-cum leaking out as his cock that lays rock hard. He has his eye screwed shut focusing on Liam's touch on his thigh, he can hear some rustling behind him and he then feel's the cock ring slide on to his erect member and couldn't control the loud filthy moan he let out at he felt it snuggled tight on his angry red cock.

 

Zayn arches his slender back as Liam's hands grab a hold on his legs and spreads them wide open, and moans at the praise that he is given '' that's right baby, hold them thighs up for me yeah''. Feeling his slicked up finger enter his tight awaiting hole leaving him to clamp his mouth shut, keeping the moans of pleasure in as Liam starts to prod at his hole pushing it in and out slowly till he pushes them deeper but purposely avoiding his sweet spot.

Zayn’s moans are echoing through the room. Liam removes his fingers from his hole to reach beside him to slowly enter the vibrating dildo into his heat, groaning at the feeling of finally being filled but never like how Liam feels inside of him. He feels the vibrations pulse through him making him turn his face to Liam's who's pressing his lips to his cheek whispering "feels good doesn't it". He opens his eyes to look at his  face down to his lips ‘’ kiss me Leeyum’’ he prettily pleads, his lovers thumb strokes against his cheek granting him a passionate kiss pulling back only to suck his swollen bottom lip back into his sinful mouth. Liam's hands roam down his chest grazing his finger down the hard bud of the nipple hearing Zayn’s sharp intake of breath.

 

Liam continues to assault his neck with open mouth kisses ‘’ doing so well, aren’t you princess’’ he moans out loud and arches up to grind on Liam’s erect member, he tuts at his actions ‘’ I don’t want to handcuff you baby, be a good boy’, Zayn whimpers out ‘’ yes daddy, I want to be your good boy’’. He rubs his swollen nipples between his fingers and giving the harden bud a slight tweak loving the way Zayn groans out loud.

He removes his hands from his thighs to card his fingers through Liam’s hair, moaning ‘’ jaan, please let me cum I’ve been a good boy, haven’t I?’’, he nods ‘’Yes you have, just bit more time baby’’.  Laying him  down on the bed gently, he settles himself beside Zayn to push the vibrating dildo in deeper, while he sucks Zayn’s nipple into his mouth moaning around it pulling off to graze his teeth on the pert nipple. Fingers tightening his hold on his hair, ‘’ fuck Leeyum’’.

Zayn is a moaning and aching mess, he's desperately yearning for release, looking down at his neglected cock tucked in an angry shade of red. He doesn’t know how his managed to keep up this long without touching himself, patiently waiting for Liam to allow him to cum.

 

  Zayn feels content with himself, lost in pleasure with the feel of the vibrator plunging deeply into him making sure that it's hitting that bundle of nerves perfectly.  Zayn rests his forehead against Liam's,breathing hotly against his mouth, breath hitching when he hits the particular spot roughly. Zayn kisses him hard, hoping that he can feel the emotions he's pouring out to him through this kiss, Zayn sucking Liam’s tongue into his mouth moaning around it.  He pulls of his tongue to latch his lips onto neck imprinting bruises into his skin. 

Zayn pulls off his neck to check out his work, satisfied with seeing multiple love bites scattered across his dominants neck. ‘’ marking me up baby boy’’ he hears him chuckle. Liam grabs his jaw and kisses the side of his face, fingers creeping down his stomach where his cock lays trapped in the cock ring and whimpers as he sees Liam's hand wrap around it, fingers ready to pull it off ‘’ you’ve been so good beautiful, made daddy so proud, my gorgeous boy’’ he praises, Zayn lets out pornographic moans when finally, Liam pulls the cock ring off him, spurts of cum spilling across Zayn’s abs and some catching on the bedsheets.

 

Lost in bliss he can hear Liam coaxing him through his orgasm ‘so proud baby boy, so patient my love’’. Zayn tries to level his breathing back to normal, eye’s opening to look into the brown orbs smiling as he feels the back of Liam’s knuckles running down on his cheeks so gently. ‘’ you okay love’’ he asked with his eyebrows furrowed and he chuckles as he brings his finger to smooth out the crease formed on his  head, ‘’ I’m feeling amazing, you were amazing’’ he whispers as his eyes are focused on Liam puffy lips and leans forward to give him a peck. 

Liam removes himself from the embrace and returns from the bathroom with a wet cloth and begins to clean off the already dried cum off Zayns abs. He chucks the cloth in the dirty laundry basket and returns to the bed to pull a freshly fucked out Zayn flushed against his chest hearing his sigh of contentment. Liam presses a sweet kiss to his forehead lacing their fingers together to press kisses to knuckles. He closes his eyes only for them to open again a couple of seconds later as he feels Zayn's hand slide into his boxers, he wraps his fingers around his wrist to stop him from continuing, ‘’ what you doing Zayn’’, his eyes flicker up to him and says ‘’ I’m returning the favour babe, you're hard’’ to prove his point he grips him.  He removes Zayn's hand away from his erection and softly says ‘’ tonight was about you baby boy’’ winding his arms around his waist tucking his face into the crook of his neck.  Zayn removes Liam's face from his neck and seductively whispers into his ears ‘’ why don’t you fuck my thigh’s leeyum’’ gently pulling his lobe into his mouth, pulling back to look at his reaction which left him feeling disappointed as he sees him sternly shake his head no and closes his eyes.  

Zayn pulls back from him face dropping low, as he brokenly whispers ‘’ do you not like my thighs Leeyum’’ and Liam opens his eyes in shock to his question, he looks at him to see tears forming in his eyes. He strokes his cheek and he realizes that a minute has passed and that he still hasn’t answered his question and his quick to reassure him ‘’ baby I love your thighs, fuck I love everything about you, my gorgeous baby boy’’ pulling Zayn’s head down to his chest to slowly rock them as he  waits for Zayn's  breathing calm down, pressing a final kiss to his head.

Liam settles him down so that he is laying on his stomach and presses Zayn’s legs together, he removes his boxers, erection pressing obscenely against them as his dick slaps wetly against his toned abs.  He then straddles Zayn’s legs and sits on the back of his thighs, slowly rocking back and forth, eye’s closing in bliss at the feeling of his smooth thighs groaning out loud ‘’ baby’. Liam starts to quicken his pace by moving at a faster rate, grinding roughly against his tanned thighs placing his hands on Zayn’s ass cheeks kneading them together breaths coming out as harsh pants.   He leans forward to spit in Zayn’s puckered hole pushing his thumb in slightly smearing the spit around , he presses his tongue into his hole. Hearing Zayn's moans beneath him encouraging him to continue, he grinds roughly two more times hearing his baby boy  whimpering  out ‘’ daddy please’’ as Zayn grinds back on his face, Liam stiffening his tongue so his can ride it.

Liam licks one last strip to his hole before pulling off. He repositions himself quickly setting himself comfortably on his back, man handling Zayn on to his lap. Lifting himself up Zayn closes his eyes, bites his bottom lip, as he strokes Liam’s dick a few, teasing himself as he presses it lightly to his hole moaning. Liam   settles his hands onto his waist fingers digging into the soft flesh. ‘’ you going to ride my dick yeah’’, he nods as he pushes himself down onto his dick moaning at the feeling of being full ‘’ daddy you feel so good inside me’’ he groans out.  Settling his hands on his shoulders as he starts to bounce on his dick, Liam instantly starts to play with Zayn’s sensitive nipples, pinching them between his fingers. ‘’ born to ride my cock weren’t you princess’’ Liam groans out as he fucks back up into him ‘’ gonna buy you a pair of red lace panties baby’’, ‘’ what do you think love’’ he questions, Zayn is aggressively bouncing on his cock a moaning mess ‘’ yes daddy, fuck please jaan’’ eyes shut, head thrown back in pleasure.

Liam grabs his waist tightly to hold him still as he fucks deeply into him with sharp thrusts hitting the spot perfectly.  Zayn wraps his arms around his broad shoulders pressing kisses to his throat whimpering out ‘’ daddy cum inside me, fill me up’’ that pushes  Liam over the edge as he climaxes into him Cumming with a chocked up ‘’ baby boy’’. Him reaching down to tug at zayn’s dick giving it a few strokes tightening his hold a bit that has Zayn Cumming all over his hand.   After they have their breathing back to a normal level, they both look at each other with lazy smiles.  Liam lightly pinches his waist ‘’ satisfied?’’ making him giggle ‘’ more than satisfied’’ he states pecking Liam plump lips.  He wraps his arms around Liam waist making himself comfortable on his shoulder, he feels Liam enter a digit into his cum filled hole pushing back the leaking cum. He cards his fingers through Liam’s hair closing his eyes, he feels him nudge a finger to his lip, he looks at the cum soaked finger and pulls into his mouth sucking it clean, moaning around it ‘’ mmm you taste so nice daddy’.

Liam lays him off his lap on to the bed gently, returning back from the bathroom with a wash cloth wiping of the drying cum off Zayn, once his done with cleaning him up he chucks  the dirty wash cloth on the floor. Zayn opens his arms with a wide smile as he cuddles himself against his boyfriend’s chest. He strokes his neck tenderly feeling a light kiss pressed to his throat.  Liam presses a kiss to his forehead ‘’ Zee, you know that I love you yeah, I love every single thing about you’’, ‘’ I’m so proud to call you mine, your beautiful inside ’', he lifts his head up from his chest and smiles ‘’ I love you to Leeyum, love you so much’’ he presses a kiss to his nose.  Liam wraps his arms around his petite waist and with a final kiss to his mouth he whispers ‘’ I love you Zayn’’, ‘’ I love you too Mera Jaan’’ Zayn responds settling down on Liam’s chest, both falling asleep with smiles on their faces.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr-nicki786
> 
> I know this is bad but it was my first attempt at writing so be understanding aha.


End file.
